User equipment (UE) in wireless communication systems are beginning to provide functionality for internet/public service telephone network (PSTN) access via multiple wireless systems (such as (WLANs), Bluetooth® a registered trademark for a wireless network, universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS), general packet radio service (GPRS), etc.). Hence, there is a growing need for these systems to work with each other in order for a UE to handover from one technology to another.
To assist in a handover, a wireless communication system base station can relay to a UE the information pertaining to outside systems. Thus, a base station needs to retain and constantly update information about the other systems. Retrieval of the information about another system is possible through secure inter-system connections (such as via an IP-cloud, for example) under roaming agreements. However, it is a deployment challenge to maintain and update such information about other systems. Hence there is a need for an alternate source to assist the base station in supplying the outside system information in order to eliminate the need for explicit inter-system connections and communications for this purpose.